


coffeestainedwhite

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Jiraiya - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Kakashi-centric, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku only slightly, kakasaku - Freeform, kakasaku have ff accounts, kakasaku-freindship, kakashi discovers ao3, kakashi discovers fanfiction, kakashi fanboys over ao3!!, kakashi hatake is awesome, kakashi is a writer au, kakashi is a writer with health problems, kakashi is my goddamn smol bean, kakashi uses ao3, sasuke sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He stares at the screen of his computer. The home page of Archive of Our Own stares back up at him, inviting. His eyes are zeroed in on three words—“Get an Invitation!”. The words are welcoming enough, but there’s a weightage of the implications that burdens Kakashi.--Kakashi discovers AO3 and begins an account. Hiding under a pseudonym, he ventures through the uneven terrains of fanfiction.Slight SasuSaku. Kakashi-Sakura friendship.





	1. info/disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> toying with fire, here. maybe will update.
> 
> inspiration: this tumblr post about kakashi writing stories and posting them on-line, and them being briefly tied to his students' lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information/Blanket Disclaimer/Author's Note/Etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hungry. also, your comments make me dance and flail around the house.

**Blanket Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ ,  _Naruto Shippuden_ and even  _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ are all products of Kishimoto Masashi, Studio Perriot, Viz Media, (but unfortunately not KuriQuinn. In all honesty, she would write the show better than Studio Perriot, but life's not fair.) etc, and all the novels, comics, shows, gazzilions of episodes all belong to them. The author's works are only a bi-product of years spent reading, watching, re-reading favourite books and re-watching favourite episodes and still finding something lacking. Hence, the author found it fit to write some bullshit fanfic in a frail hope that someone reads it. Cover was made by me. Story was made by me. Do not plagiarize unless I give express permission to adopt, alter, or publicize my fanfiction. This story is for entertainment purposes. I didn't harm animals or birds in the process of making this fic. Do not smoke or chew tobacco or scroll through Reddit when drunk or listen to Rebecca Black, all of these things are injurious to health. 

 

 **Over-all note:** The inspiration sprung from this tumblr post—one that's too far burried in my liked posts that I can ever find again—about Team Seven using the 'net. So Sasuke's a total N00B, Sakura is a geek, Naruto plays video games (I think? I can't remember...) and Kakashi posted stories/fanfictions based roughly on his students' lives. I think that part stuck with me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...still hungry.


	2. I — the introduction to ao3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Archive of Our Own (AO3), users can make profiles, create works and other Content, post comments, give Kudos, create Collections and Bookmarks, participate in Challenges, import works, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prologue, if you will.

He stares at the screen of his computer. The home page of Archive of Our Own stares back up at him, inviting. His eyes are zeroed in on three words—“ _Get an Invitation!_ ”. The words are welcoming enough, but there’s a weightage of the implications that burdens Kakashi.

There’s a brief moment of hesitation—something like anticipation coiling up within him—and he finally clicks the button.

And at that second, there’s a knock on the door. He jumps, closing the window at a speed that he’s only gained through training. Anko peeks through the door, dark eyes probing.

Adrenaline pulsates within him, and he clears his throat. “Come in.”

She looks at him with question. “There must be something you’re up to, on that computer, eh, old man?”

Anko has gained weight. Her cheeks are rounder, and fat builds up beneath her _anbu_ armor. She still looks, pretty, though, in her own way.

“What do you mean?” He asks, in response to her question.

“Never mind that,” she says; “I finished my mission successfully.”

“Good,” he nods. “I’d like the mission report by noon. Give it to Shizune, she’ll be in her office at that time.”

“Okie-dokie. I’ll be eating dumplings, so I’m sorry if I drop syrup on the report.”

He sighs.

Anko snickers on her way out of the room. Kakashi watches her retreating back and then he looks back at the screen of his computer; now running its screen-saver.

He shakes the mouse and the computer jerks to life. It’s back to his email, what he was supposed to be checking before he got distracted. He presses the keys, _Ctrl_ , _shift_ , _T_ ; and the Archive of Our Own page pops up, again.

He reads the number of invites, and it says that his invite request would be accepted by the next week.

He closes the window and slams the computer shut. He pulls out the files and blankly reads, alters, updates, and signs paperwork. His heart isn’t in the work, and his mind is stuck to one thing. _What if someone finds out—that the Sixth Hokage of Konoha writes_ fanfiction _?_

Of course, he’d use a pseudonym. And he’d only write in the middle of the night, in his small apartment, and not tell a soul. He hopes no-one recognizes him. Or worse, Ibiki or Ino or some wretched interrogator finds out his secret. He could perform the jutsu that he learned as an Anbu—the Memory Seal—but it’s far too draining and requires much chakra control.

 _Maybe Sakura could…_ He doesn’t follow through with thought. For Sakura to seal his memories, she’d have to know the memories. And that would never happen.

So Kakashi continues to power through the piles of paper work.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi pulls the comforter over his legs and fires up his computer. He’s in the privacy of his room, a cup of steaming coffee in his grasp, PC balanced on his knees.

He props up a pillow and leans on the bed’s headboard. He’s shirtless, and mask-less, comfortable in the security his apartment provides.

He looks back at his computer. The screen has his personal email ID, and he thinks of a clever pseud. One to cover up his identity.

Finally, he writes, _OwnerofTwelveDogs._

He hits backspace. _Someone might guess._ He glances to the side, looking about his room for some sort of inspiration. The purple tattoo of the Anbu is something that sticks out to him.

So, he writes, _branded-ninja._

Again, he hits backspace. It gave away too much. He scooted around still looking for something. As he gazed about, the mug in his hand tips at a rather precarious angle, and some of the coffee in his hand dribbled out the cup and dropped on the sheets.

He curses and places the mug on his nightstand. He wipes the duvet with his thumb, stares at the pale brown make that was leftover, and then turns to his laptop.

He types: _coffeestainedwhite_.

He grinned at this. Not related to his life, his character or anything about him.

Then he enters the other vitals that the page required. Then he closes the window and clears his history.

He sips his coffee, and the opens a word document. He tinkers with the settings till it requires passcode before opening the document. He makes the title of the document, _Anbu Members Information.docx_.

He sets the font as Garamond, size fourteen, and hits _Tab_.

Now, he stares at the expectantly blinking cursor, and rests his hands on his computer. The characters of his favorite book—written by Jiraiya—take form in his mind. And a story forms. He types, his mind placing words in sequence, vocabulary accentuating the sentences. His syntax is flawless, as always. He pauses, every so often, to take a sip of his much-needed caffeine, and even scrolls up to edit the few words and dialogues that seemed out of place.

As he re-reads the story with critical eyes, occasionally plucking at words to alter and mend them to his nit-picky liking; he notices how the story bears similarities to his student’s lives. And how the love-story links to Sasuke and Sakura.

Of late, Kakashi observes the tell-tale signs of sexual tension between the two. And how that translated into his story. Of course, the characters are from Jiraiya’s novel. But he does steal jokes that both Sakura and Naruto used and implemented it into the story.

 The story takes up a thousand to two thousand words. Kakashi sets his computer to sleep at the crack of dawn, and finally catches two hours of shut eye before his alarm buzzes, and he wakes with bleary eyes.

The day at the office is a blur, and he drops his coffee—he really should stop dropping coffee. Still, he feels satisfaction ringing in his gut.

When he reaches home, he immediately pulls open his computer, signs in, and checks his dashboard.

Twleve Kudos, and two comments. One is from a guest—a concise “kudos”—and another one from someone with an account called _pink-and-green_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for checking this out ;)


	3. II — hitting it on the nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink-and-green? Seriously? Is that even a pseud? I mean, hitting it on the nose, here, aren't we, Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 12:07 a.m. i'm high on coffee. 
> 
> this is seriously u n e d i t e d.

He reads the second comment, from _pink-and-green_.

_“The love story is beautiful—something straight out of someone’s dreams. The ship is quite popular, and though it was practically cannon, I always thought it was a kind of a stretch… I mean, I ship it. That’s why I read this fic in the first place. Heck, I even write about the ship. Still, there’s something about it that’s just like a childish dream that’ll never come true. Because, how can enemies ever end up together?”_

Kakashi narrows his eyes, as he reads the next few lines.

_“That’s not to say I disliked it—I actually really, really loved it. The piece is portrayed with a masterful vocabulary and I can’t really spot any flaws in syntax. And the small plot-line for the short one-shot is very well written. The piece is well thought and is flows from top to bottom like a river. And the smut—oof, the smut! It was so good. So please don’t be offended. I guess what I’m trying to say is… there’s nothing wrong with your story, there’s something wrong with how I’m reading this. So, please continue to write. And thank you for sharing!”_

Kakashi’s hand hovers over the reply button. He doesn’t know what to say, what to take this as. Was it criticism, or just a sharing of thoughts?

The characters, from Icha-Icha Violence—who also made an appearance in Icha-Icha Innocence—are the people who make up the ship. As per Jiraiya’s stories, one’s name is Saki, and the other is Ichika. Saki and Ichika find each-other at a bar. They have a rather sultry encounter under the sheets of Ichika’s room, in a one-night-stand. They don’t meet until years after, on the fields of war, proudly wearing enemy clan insignia.

They fight, ruthlessly, with steamy poses of pinning and tackling, till they ditch their weapons and kiss. They flash-step away and take heed to each other’s desires.

Their relationship goes on, as star-crossed lovers, with BDSM—because, the title isn’t Icha-Icha Violence for nothing—until few months later, on the fields of war, they were both wearing Anbu masks. They had been promoted—but they didn’t tell each other for obvious reasons, and then… Ichika killed Saki, she pulls off his mask, and she never returns to the fields of war. That was the end of it.

Well, not really the end of it. Ichika fell pregnant. The next novel begins, and she has a brief appearance in Icha-Icha Innocence, with a small baby cradled under her bust.

Kakashi’s story is of Ichika injuring him badly, but then she heals him. And she runs away, and they don’t meet for years. The war gets over, and they end up living on the same street. It’s a life of apologies and a broken relationship, until they tiptoe over the rocky barriers between themselves and fall in love. Their child is born, and they raise her in a suburban house.

Kakashi reads the comment all over again.

 _Wait a minute…_ Kakashi re-read her comment, one last time. _“Out of someone’s dreams… kind of a stretch… how can enemies end up together?... childish…”_

 _Holy shit_ , he thinks.

Instead of replying, he clicks on the hyperlink of her username. She had four works for the Icha-Icha series, and a few for these other novels, some TV shows, and several for that American TV show— _Grey’s Anatomy_ —one that Sakura was always gushing on about. Some of her stories were rather popular—with two hundred or three hundred kudos and several comments.

Frantically, he put the computer to sleep, pulled on his mask-slash-vest and literally flash-steps to Sakura’s office.

He materializes in her office. It was eleven in the night, but Sakura took the night shifts in the hospital. Her desk was cluttered, but the pink haired doctor wasn’t sitting there.

Sakura’s secretary—Ando—glances up at him, and blinks; surprised to see the village leader clad in cotton pajama shorts. “Uh—Lord Hokage?”

Kakashi nods at him, as if bidding a greeting, and immediately flash steps away again, leaving a pair of fluttering leaves in his wake.

Anko pushes a hand through his dark hair. “Just another day at the hospital,” he muses aloud, returning to his computer.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi replies to the comment, once he reaches home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hungryyyyyyyyy.
> 
>  
> 
> (´･ω･`)

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment? a kudos? or both? maybe even a bookmark?
> 
> even if you don't do any of the above, thanks for adding a hit!


End file.
